1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shock absorber or vibration damper with a pneumatic spring.
2. Background Information
Such a pneumatic spring is disclosed in the company brochure Order No. 07 3678.920306 of the applicant. With certain types of pneumatic springs, it is sometimes the case that a stop disk, such as a member in the form of an end cap, placed on the end of the spring carrier at which the piston rod exits, has an outside diameter larger than the inside diameter of a roller tube. Assuming that one wishes to preassemble the spring bellows, the roller tube and the outer tube separately from the spring carrier, such as a vibration damper, to form a separate structural unit which is subsequently placed over the spring carrier, there is a problem as how to fasten the rest plate to the spring carrier, since the rest plate can no longer be inserted into and positioned inside the spring bellows.